


Please Don't Go (I love you so)

by aos_fitzsimmons_biatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3:10 - Freeform, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Reunions, lab songs, set after s3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_fitzsimmons_biatch/pseuds/aos_fitzsimmons_biatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Fitz returns from the transporter pod in Episode 3:10. Jemma and Fitz hug and later accidently admit their feelings for one another whilst surrounded by the team. Fluff ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go (I love you so)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an early fanfiction set after 3.10. I'd love to see any comments (whether it's good or crap please let me know) and just enjoy!

Her soft hair brushed past the stubble on his cheek. Her plump lips twisted into his dirty neck. Her bittersweet tears dropped onto his collar, mixing with his blood. Yes, he was bleeding- but he was back.

Jemma Simmons allowed herself to cry. She didn’t usually in front of people- she was strong- but with Fitz it was different. She trusted him with her life. She could wail with him for a thousand years, and he would still cradle and comfort her, with his sweet Scottish accent. She had cried with him before, but that was for change and grief and guilt. This was caused by pure relief, so strong she could suffocate. He’d had done what she’d said, he’d come back.

Meanwhile, Leopold Fitz held her tight. He would never let her go. They were safe and, god, he would never leave her side again. Jemma’s tears soaked his dusty T-Shirt, however he cherished each one, each one a confession. A little whimper came from behind, Simmons was clearly trying to compose herself. But what the hell, no one was watching and she deserved it. Within all the chaos and bloodshed and angst, this was their moment. And God was she going to grab it.  
Morse and Hunter greeted Mack. Coulson and May embraced each other. Daisy and Lincoln had their lips sweetly interlocked and Jemma felt awkward. Not because of them two, but from the inside. She was there, crying whilst the rest of the team were rejoicing. She felt as though something was missing, but she couldn’t quite figure out what. 

Coulson looked at Fitz as if to say, ‘at what cost?’ his dark eyes penetrating their heartfelt moment. Fitz shuddered at his seriousness and began to wonder who that man was on Maveth. Who had killed the person who kept his one and only true love alive on an alien planet for months? He should’ve been grateful, and he was, until jealousy shrouded him and he felt like he was falling towards a bottomless pit of guilt. He shuddered once more.

“Fitz”, Jemma squeaked through a quiet sob, enough for only his ears.

“Jemma, it’s okay now. It’s fine… I’m fine… we’re both…” And with that Jemma flung her arms even further around Fitz’s soft neck and gripped so hard he could barely breathe.

His only source of air was her delicate, wavy hair that hung quite limp and perfect, so dirty from all the sweat and tears he felt guilty. As her warm, rosé scent filled his nostrils, he thought about how anxious she would’ve been. Like waiting for her all those months ago. Torture, inflicted by him.

“Jemma listen, I… I want to say…how sorry I am for… and for not bringing…”

“Fitz. Don’t be… please… for anything. Let’s work this out. S.H.I.E.L.D needs you. We need you. I need…”

“Oh Jem.”

“Leo. I…”

“Shush, don’t say anything.” Fitz smiled and Jemma looked puzzled. “And the funny thing is I need you too.”

The biochemist gasped. Had Fitz just said that? Oh my God she’d faint. What was she to say to that? If she was to have her way, she’d say ‘Damn you Leo, I love you more than stars shine and birds rhyme. I love you more than the ocean wide and the worlds collide. Your accent, your hair, your looks, your lips…You are the most sure, most perfect thing I’ve ever known. Let me kiss you until night becomes dawn and we are old. I lo….’ But, damn it, of course she couldn’t say that.  
Instead, Jemma did the next best thing. Tilting her head against his jaw, she moved her neck until their lips were millimetres apart. His breathe smelt like cinnamon, he’d been snacking on her homemade cinnamon rolls she’d hidden in his rucksack. His breath shifted when he realised how close she was. His lips tilted downwards. Only a millimetre apart now. Their bodies were on fire, the yearning was way too much. 

When Fitz made a tiny moan, something clicked. Simmons moved in and they finally touched. They were inseparable, in a long, sad exchange. This soon moved to something more fiery, as their lips parted to make way for the other. Simmons drove Fitz crazy when she lightly, almost unnoticeably pulled on his bottom lip. He moaned again, and Jemma whimpered when he sucked her bottom lip. They were engulfed in a passionate kiss, their lips tangling softly in each other’s teeth, driving the opposite crazy.  
When the two scientists had to breathe for air, Fitz tried to nudge her into another life-changing kiss. But Jemma had pulled away. He was confused- had he done something wrong? His mind was racing. Great another friendship/ relationship he had once again ruined. But something about Simmons looked awkward, but not to do with him. Her eyes flashed to her right and it all became clear.

The whole team were staring at them, had formed a semi-circle, and were all pretty shocked to see FitzSimmons so hot and passionate like that. They immediately began to blush extremely red. Simmons slipped her hand into Fitz’s, she needed his strength, and they were united once more.  
Each team member looked shocked, proud and awkward. FitzSimmons grinned. Director Coulson was the first to break the buzzing atmosphere. “Everyone can have an afternoon off. We all deserve it. Daisy, call the Inhumans in for a talk, Simmons, give Fitz a physical. What Fitz went through on Maveth was pretty tough. Then the free-time applies to you too. Oh, and no sex on the table- lab rules.”

“Bring on the beer”, muttered Hunter. Bobbi turned and looked at him thoroughly, stating, “We’ll see about that”.

Once the team had dispersed, and the Inhumans were gathered in a deep, tactical discussion, Agent Fitz and Agent Simmons were left to themselves. Simmons gazed longingly into Fitz eyes. His deep blue oceans were an ever-changing puzzle that she set herself to decipher. On the contrary, Fitz could always tell what Jemma was thinking. Her deep brown eyes were like doors locked shut, but he already had the key. After a few minutes of staring into each other’s eyes, Simmons muttered, “We should probably get you to the lab. You must’ve been through hell and back with that death monster. Oh, Fitz, I’m so glad you’re safe.” With that she lightly stroked his bloody cut on his temple.

“Jem, baby. Don’t worry about me, I’ve told you. I’m fine. It’s not much of a cut.”

“But Fitz, you... Let me get you sewn up. Don’t worry.”

As Simmons began stressing about the best and least painful way to stitch Fitz up, he started to hum a tune, trying to calm his lab partner. Simmons looked up, and tears began to well up in her eyes. What had he done? “Jemma, honey what’s wrong? Please…”

“Leo, do you know the words to that song?”

“Not necessarily no? It’s just the music that I heard you last listen to. Not that I was listening in on you… it was just loud… and okay so I may’ve replayed it a lot… but you really didn’t need to know that did you? Sorry.”

“Fitz, don’t apologise for anything.” With that the tears flew faster, but the biochemist looked up and smiled. To say Fitz was confused was an understatement of the century. What did that song have to do with them?”

Almost immediately, Jemma began to hum. She had the sweetest British voice he’d ever heard. She was powerful, and full of emotion and just perfect. She brought tears to Fitz’s eyes, and that was before she started to sing the first verse:

Please don’t go,  
I’ll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you so,  
I love you so.

With that, Fitz’s eyes welled up. And he didn’t even know she could sing! All these years together and he still didn’t know everything about her- how wonderful that he could learn more. 

“Jem, you have the sweetest voice of an angel I have ever heard. How did I not know? I always thought the voice coming from your pod was a repeat of sad songs.” And then it clicked. “Baby, what are you so sad about?”

“I’m sad that we’re together but not. We’re inseparable constantly being separated. We’re like bumper cars. What is this Fitz? I feel the same way- but how do we do this? We can never be together without one being hurt. We’re cursed.” She tried to sniffle in the tears, but they carried on flowing. She looked so sad.  
Leopold ran up to her and hugged her, tight but like she was going to break. He had accidently confessed his love, but where would they go with that? She started to whimper and Fitz knew he had to say more to calm her down. “Look, Jem. I think we see how this plays out. They will never hurt us again. We will never be separated.”

The biochemist nodded, thankful for some sense. “Now, can you give me the examination so we can have the afternoon off?”

Simmons got straight back to work, not before Fitz had kissed her head and wiped off her tears.


End file.
